Takoyaki
by papapapuffyAY
Summary: “I want to eat takoyaki with that special someone.” “Well for now will you settle for eating it with me?”


Disclaimer: not mine

Summary: "I want to eat takoyaki with that special someone." "Well for now will you settle for eating it with me?"

**Takoyaki**

Tohru and Ritsu sat on an isolated bench. Their was a plastic bag full of food for Shigure. "I want to find a place with someone. Then I want to eat takoyaki with that special someone." He held his hands to his chest. A warm smile and a light blush was on his gentle face.

'Me to.' Tohru thought to herself. "Well for now will you settle for eating it with me?" She asked with a warm smile on her face.

"I would feel honored." The brunette took the container out of the plastic bag. Then she placed her school bag on top of the plastic so it didn't fly away. "Shigure wants them…"

"Then I'll buy some for him later." The container was sealed by a sticker with the price on it. Scratching it off with her long nails and putting it on the cover. Ritsu watched tensely as his friend picked up the small ball and ate it.

"How is it? It is bad? I'm sorry! I'll go buy another brand!" He pulled out his wallet and stood. Before he could dash off she grabbed his hand.

"No, no they're really good. Try one." Unconvinced he sat next to her. She picked up another takoyaki and held it out to him.

"Open your mouth." With a blush he obeyed though he didn't open it to wide. The octopus ball was place between his lips. He chewed and swallowed but by that time she had popped in two more.

"You're right it is good." The monkey reached for another one when their hands brushed together. Tohru didn't mind so much but Ritsu lit up like a light.

"You can have it."

"No please you eat it."

"But I couldn't."

"Well I shouldn't."

"Of course you can."

"Thank you." The cross dresser dropped it in his mouth he savored the flavor. He noticed the long haired girl smile at him as he ate. "What's wrong? Is their something on my face? I'm sorry!" He pawed at his face feeling for something to knock off while she giggled.

"Your face is fine." For some reason he blushed again but it still made him smile back. Tohru's smiles were very contagious.

"I wonder what it's like… eating takoyaki with you is so fun I can't begin to image what it is like eating with that special someone." Ritsu looked up at the light blue sky. She followed his gaze looking at a cloud.

"Cumulus clouds are puffy looking, When it's warm or moist air is forced upwards making it rise."

"Wow, I never knew that. Ritsu your really smart." He placed his hands in his lap and shook a little.

"No, I'm really not. When I was little I didn't play much outside so I stay in my room and read a lot of books."

"Why didn't you want to play?"

"It's not that I didn't want to it was that I kept messing everything up." He felt a hand touch his shoulder. "When I was five I had a female friend; we were bests friends that did everything together she even knew that I was the monkey. But one day she tripped I did catch her but I transform in the process."

The long haired girl didn't understand what was wrong. "We stared at each other before she said the exact sentence you did when you found out. Only when she found out she call me a liar and a few bad things and refused to talk to me. When you found out you said that I looked cute."

"I still do. That's horrible no wonder you were on the roof."

"Yeah, you're the only one who really wants to be friends with me, even though I'm no good."

"What are you talking about? Ritsu your amazing!" His gaze adverted.

"No, I always mess up, I'm not strong or brave. I'm a clumsy with no real purpose."

"Well I like you."

"You're a very sweet girl, I wish I could be more like you." A soft breeze passed them sending his side locks flying into her face. "I'm sorry!" The monkey held his brown tresses away from her.

"Don't worry." She caught the scent of fruit in the air coming from his long hair. "What scented shampoo do you use?"

"Kiwi lime. Do you like it? I'll buy you some." He played with his side locks with a small ruby blush.

"Oh, thank you." Their was along moment of silence because neither of them knew what to talk about. "Shall we buy some takoyaki and go home?" He nodded with a small smile.

Tohru picked up the same brand then they fought over who would pay so they just compromised- Ritsu paid a bit more. They walked home side by side till Ritsu got bold from his normal attitude. He let his left hand brush up against her's.

She looked over at him but the light haired boy didn't look at her. He showed his shock when she grabbed his hand. His hand got immediately sweetie and a blush triggered it.

Poof! Boom a yellow cloud appeared around the male.

She looked down to see a light brown monkey with a white chest and face holding her hand with one and the food in the other. "Oh no." The animal said looking in all the direction to see if anyone saw him. "I'm sorry!" No one saw thankfully.

She held the other bag and his clothes. "Are you sure you don't mind me hanging off you?" Ritsu asked the high school student who let him place his arms around her neck and his feet hung onto her sides. He hung under her long hair trying to camouflage himself.

However his tail wagged up and down making it clearly obvious that something was there. "If I have my arms around you I shouldn't transform back. That would be embarrassing…" The first time she saw him in the from of the monkey she didn't see him poof back to normal.

"I'm back." Tohru called out as the three boys that lived there looked at her and welcomed her home.

"I'm back too." Came the monkey's high pitched voice. They turned to see him sitting on her shoulder but didn't say anything. The female handed the dog his takoyaki and went to the kitchen to prepare lunch. The light haired auburn took his clothes and headed for the guest room so no one would see him poof back to normal.

It only took a few minutes when he was human again he trotted down into the kitchen. "Thank you for everything." He bowed and took a hold of her hand.

"Ritsu?" He kissed her hand like a gentleman would.

"I should really go."

"You don't have to and besides lunch is almost ready."

"You have done enough for me already, I don't like being a burden."

"You are not a burden really!" She shook her hands then she dropped them to her side. "Besides I would love to eat takoyaki with you again real soon." The long haired girl had a very light blush on her face.

"Really?" His knees started to shake from the attention.

"Please calm down I didn't really-"

"I'm sorry! I hope my shaking isn't bothering you!" He started to flair his arms in humiliation. She took a hold of his hands and stood on her tippy toes. All was quite as the girl placed a sweet kiss on his lips. Ritsu was more shocked then nervous; he didn't change into an animal.

He breathed in deeply when she pulled away; the crossdresser started to hyperventilate. "Ritsu, I hope you will come by real soon."

He smiled warmly. "I promise." He kissed her cheek and took his leave waving till she was out of sight.

---

A/N: I planned on this being a one shot but I can't tell if I should add more. Sorry for any mistakes and tell me in your review!


End file.
